Dudley's new job
by shiva67
Summary: Harry makes an interesting offer to his cousin. No Slash. No ships. Oh First Fic. I added a bit at the end but can't get it to post.
1. An interseting offer

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
Harry Potter was nervous. He knew that what he was about to do would be difficult and might not work. Even if he managed the first part of what he planned there was no guarantee that the rest would fall into place, but he didn't think he had a choice.  
  
The first thing was to talk with his cousin. He figured that if Dudley agreed the rest would work out, especially if Hermione helped. So now he was standing outside his cousin's door waiting for a reply to his knock.  
  
The door opened and before Dudley could say anything Harry spoke. "Dudley, I have a job offer for you. If you agree to hear me out and give me a written list of what is good and bad about what I have to say you will be paid one hundred Pounds." Hearing these words Dudley stood frozen. Harry knew his cousin didn't want to have anything to do with him. However, the lure of money just for listening to Harry had to be appealing. Quickly taking the initiative Harry continued with his pitch. "I can also tell you that if you agree to take the job I am offering and others agree with me you will continue to be paid. I don't know how much you will get but there will be money."  
  
Now it was time to wait. Harry was fairly sure his cousin would listen, but would he agree in the end. This might prove to be a great benefit to the Order but it all hinged on how Dudley reacted.  
  
"All right I'm listening. I wont pretend to like you or anything, but I'll listen and if it sounds good I'll consider it." Was all Dudley had to say.  
  
Harry began by inviting his cousin to join him in his room where he had written down the ideas he had, and listed what he hoped to gain. There were several pages of ideas and needs so it would take a bit for Dudley to finish reading and think about the proposal. After thirty minutes of reading Dudley look up with confusion showing plainly on his face.  
  
"Is this for real?" Dudley questioned. "I mean you want me to help you with this kind of stuff? What do you need this for, who are you using it on, and will I get in trouble for any of this? Oh, where are you going to get any money?"  
  
A wave of relief washed over Harry. Dudley wasn't taking this too badly. There would be things Dudley didn't like, but he felt sure that with the lure of money and importance Dudley would agree and do his part.  
  
"OK, there are a lot of people like me. I know this makes you uncomfortable but it's a part of the reason I'm talking to you. There is a man that wants to take over, and if he succeeds a lot of people are going to be hurt and killed, both in my world and yours. I want to know about the things on those papers to help fight him. Also, well, we've never been friends and probably never will be but, I think if we work together on something like this we may be able to tolerate being together better." Having made a selling point Harry thought he should give Dudley a warning as well. "You will have to talk to other people like me if we do this not just me. I promise to try and keep them from being to unpleasant. As for the money I know people that will give you the money if you agree and I ask for it."  
  
Dudley just stared at Harry for a short time. Grunting he stood and made his way to the door. As he was stepping out of the room he turned.  
  
"I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow. I think I can come up with some ideas by then. If you set up a meeting for next week I'll go, but my money better be there. Oh, find out what kind of money I'll be making and if I can bring in some help. I won't talk about, well, your kind of thing, but a couple of my friends might come up with useful ideas. They'll need to be paid to." Dudley said, then continued out of the room.  
  
Harry just sat with a smile on his face for a time. Then started writing letters. He had a meeting to arrange. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
A/N: Wow, I got a review, and I'm evil. This is wonderful. Actually, I want to apologize. I had intended to get the second chapter up shortly after the first but went to sleep instead. So without further ado here it is...  
  
"Means Talking"  
  
-Means Thinking-  
  
Chap 2: The big meeting.  
  
It was finally time for the meeting. As Harry and Dudley approached the park they were both feeling nervous, but for different reasons. Harry hadn't told anyone much about his idea and now was wondering if the Order would approve of it. Also, Fred and George Weasley would be there and that could cause it's own problems. It was too late to change his mind now though, he could see the people he'd ask for just ahead.  
  
Dudley's nerves were different. He kept wondering what Harry's freak, er, friends would say or do to him. He hadn't had any good experiences when having dealings with people like Harry, but he wanted his money. To add to his problems he saw that two of the people ahead were the ones that had done something weird to his tongue a couple years ago. He'd been promised that this meeting would just involve talking and being paid, but he was feeling a bit sick at the moment so it was hard to think of anything positive.  
  
Harry stopped at the table the others were sitting at. "Well, I suppose I should start this meeting with some introductions. Everyone this is my cousin Dudley. As we all know he's a Muggle, and I thought we could use his help in the fight against Voldemort." Everyone but Harry, Dudley and 'Mad-Eye' Moody flinched at the name. "Dudley, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. First is Professor Remus Lupin. He was a friend of my parents and I feel can add insight into our discussion today." Harry watched Dudley nod nervously at Remus then moved quickly on to the next person. "Next is Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He is an Auror, a specialist at hunting down, well, evil wizards." This time Dudley was the one to flinch. Harry noted the he seemed a bit more interested as he looked at the ugly man though.  
  
"The younger people are Fred and George Weasley, who are sort of inventors and will be trying to make some of your ideas work." Now Dudley was looking really nervous and Harry could see smiles growing on Gred and Forge's faces. To prevent any problems Harry quickly added, "They have promised that there will be no tricks on you, and if there are any they can expect problems from me. Fred, George your mother has some interesting punishments planned if you break your promise, and I learned some really interesting jinx's last year. They also should have the money I promised you."  
  
The smiles disappeared and George set an envelope on the table in front of Dudley. Quickly grabbing the package Dudley checked it to be sure they'd brought his promised money. Seeing that all was in order he gave a grunt and nod to the twins, then turned to look at the last person at the table. -She's kind of cute. Wonder why she's with the fre, er, with Harry. - Were Dudley's thoughts. Then he felt a bit weird seeing her stand and hug Harry.  
  
"Are you alright Harry' any more dreams?" Asked the girl.  
  
Harry looked a bit embarrassed, and those twins didn't appear to be helping with their quiet cheers. Dudley had to fight the urge to make some taunts of his own. -I wonder if she's his girlfriend. - This would be a good opportunity to harass his cousin, but the thought of getting more money from this job stopped him.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, no dreams about, well, noting like that. Yes, I still have nightmares but I'm dealing with them" was Harry's response. Turning to Dudley he made his final introduction. "Dudley this is Hermione Granger, one of the smartest people I know. I asked her to join us because she's really good at research and also knows a lot about the non-magic world. I think she can help with making your ideas work around magic."  
  
This time Dudley extended his hand. It made him nervous to do it but the girl was pretty.  
  
Harry continued after Hermione had shaken Dudley's hand. "As Dudley is the advisor on Muggle ways of doing things I think it's time for him to explain what he has come up with."  
  
Another Note: Well here ends the second chapter. Yes it's a cliffhanger but the story won't last much longer unless people ask for more. I need to put a little thought into what happens next but I hope to have chapter three up tonight.  
  
Thanks for the review Rebeltawn. I know I'm being a bit evil, but it's fun. As I say the heart of the matter should be revealed very soon. 


	3. Heart of the matter

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
A/N: This chapter is from Dudley's POV mostly. It just seemed to work better that way. I hope the wait has been worth it.  
  
"Means Talking"  
  
-Means Thinking-  
  
Chap 3: The Heart of the matter.  
  
Dudley was very nervous now. What he had felt before was nothing compared to his present feelings. There was just so much to remember. He had the information in front of him, but other things were important now as well. -OK, don't say anything to insult them. No putting Harry down. Explain things in the best way so I can keep getting money. -  
  
Dudley cleared his throat and started talking. "Right then. Harry asked me to look into how to spy on people. He said that, um, people like all of you don't know much about how people like me do things. From what I understand he wants to use this lack to the advantage of your, um, group. I was a bit confused at first, but I think I have come up with some things, like ways of listening to conversations, that might be useful."  
  
As he spoke he saw interest in the faces around him. The people looked at Harry who was nodding his head and nodding. -This might not be too bad. -Dudley thought as he continued.  
  
"Now I've found out about some interesting stuff. One of them uses a laser bounced off a window. You can use this to listen in on what people in a room are saying from a long way off and not be spotted." Dudley noticed looks of confusion on his audience's faces and stopped.  
  
The pretty girl with wild hair looked around and said, "I'll explain later, but if it works it's a good idea"  
  
As the others look relieved so Dudley continued. "Now that means the people your listening to have to be in a room with a window, and it can be blocked by something as simple as heavy drapes. It won't always work like a normal bug, but it's a lot harder to find." At the word bug there were more confused looks, but the girl, Hermi something, nodded again so he continued. "A bug is what people call a hidden microphone. Harry said that things like that might not work around m-magic, but you might find a way to use them."  
  
Dudley was feeling a little less anxious now. These people seemed to be really interested in what he was saying. Clearing his throat again he continued talking about things he thought of as 'Spy Stuff'. "A shotgun mike, or microphone, can let you hear what people are saying from a ways off but it's hard to hide. I don't know if the stuff you people do would cause problems with that though. You could try hiding bugs places you know people will meet to, but those can be found and might not work. That's what I have so far on listening to people secret like."  
  
"Other things that might help are telephoto cameras and video. Those will let you know who it is that's meeting. You can show other people what happened at the meeting too."  
  
"Now Harry asked about sending messages. For that I can only think of codes. Of course if the other side doesn't know about or understand phones those might be useful, 'specialy mobile phones. Computers could work but those are a bit big for sending anything really quick like or carrying around. They do have the advantage that you can send pictures." Some of the confused looks were back, but the girl seemed to be following what he was saying so he moved on.  
  
"I've written all that down, with some suggestions about different mobile phones and computers. Harry has that and some other things as well." -Now was a chance to put Harry down without getting in trouble. -  
  
With a smile on his face Dudley set off on a new subject. "From what I've seen Harry relies on his stick thingy for a fight. Without it I could beat him up with no problem. I see that as a problem for all of you. I don't know if any of you know much about fighting with just your hands."  
  
The ugly old man now smiled. "Oh, some people know what their doing without a wand boy." He spoke gruffly. "But it's a good point. Aurors get taught those things and I think we should get some training for those in the order as haven't learned. You think your good with your fists boy?"  
  
Dudley was nervous again but responded with all the confidence he could. "I know about Boxing. Won a title and all. Boxing might not be what you're looking for though, or not all of it." Passing some papers to the old man Harry had called Moody Dudley continued. "Those are the names of Gyms where you can learn to Box. I also, got the names of other places that teach Karate and stuff in case you wanted that instead. I don't know where your people will be so I got places from all over England."  
  
Moody smiled now, "Good, that'll help."  
  
The anxiety wasn't so bad now. This whole meeting was going better than Dudley had feared it might. It seemed that these, er, people actually appreciated what he was saying. Now he just hoped that there would be more money for him. Maybe he could be a little nicer to Harry after this to. After all he wouldn't be getting this money if Harry hadn't set it up.  
  
"Well, that's most of what I have for you. There's more in those papers, but I think you get the general idea. I added a bit about hidden guns and the like. Don't know if you'll want that, but I thought it might help and couldn't hurt." Having said this Dudley sat down to wait for what the others had to say.  
  
Remus Lupin was the first to talk. "This could all be very useful. I never would have thought to use Muggle ways of spying. Harry, this was a good idea. Dudley, I want to thank you for the information you've given us. This may save many lives. You have given us much to think about."  
  
The twins were nodding their heads as they spoke.  
  
"Yeah, of course dad will-  
  
want to get involved.  
  
he'll be in Heaven-  
  
With all this Muggle stuff-  
  
To play with."  
  
It was a bit confusing listening to the twins, but Dudley was feeling better all the time now.  
  
The girl was looking through Dudley's notes and didn't say anything. Dudley felt a little disappointment at this, but let it pass. If he did more work for these people he might get a chance to talk to her more. He'd have to ask Harry some more about her first though.  
  
The old man was the last to speak. "Good ideas. Yeah, we can use some of this." Looking from Harry to Dudley he finished by nodding and said, "Good work, the both of ya."  
  
With that one of the twins pulled a second envelope out and handed it to Dudley. "Another hundred Pounds for the information. If we need more we'll be in touch. Don't worry though, we'll be discreet about it." He finished smiling.  
  
Dudley simply nodded and stepped away to wait while the others said goodbye to Harry. It was weird to see how they treated Harry. They seemed to like him. This whole encounter was a series of new experiences for Dudley. Now he realized he wouldn't be able to look at Harry the same anymore. He'd never be just 'The Freak' again. Oh, Dudley still didn't like him much, but he seemed a little more normal now.  
  
A week later.  
  
Dudley was bored. His cousin had left a couple of days ago so he couldn't ask about the job. He'd continued his research though. All the different spy stuff intrigued him. Oh, he didn't want to face people like Harry directly. No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He did think that computers and suveilance would be fun.  
  
After several days work Dudley had come up with some interesting ways to help Harry's friend and get some more money. The problem was he didn't know how to contact them. If he could find an Owl that might work, but he wasn't sure. The telephone was right out. There weren't any listings for the people had met.  
  
Then he heard a knock. Shortly after that his mother screamed. Dudley didn't know what was going on but didn't want anything bad happening to his family. When he reached the front door he found surprised. It was the ugly man and those twins. They had big smiles and that made Dudley a bit nervous.  
  
"Ah, Dudley so good to see you again." One of the twins drawled. "We wanted to have another little chat and to give you something."  
  
Dudley's mother tried to block the three visitors and demand they leave but he felt this might lead to some fun. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment and smiled.  
  
"I was hoping you'd drop by. I had some more ideas and didn't know how to get in touch. Just hope you have an easy way for me to get in touch now."  
  
There was a resounding thud as Petunia feinted.  
  
End??  
  
Final notes: Well, I hope that people enjoyed my story. It was just a thought I had. How could Dudley get more involved, and maybe find out Harry wasn't a bad person. I figure that Hermione might know about the things Dudley spoke about, but she has been mostly separated from the Muggle world for several years now. Would she think about Muggle spy things? Maybe, but this way makes for a better story.  
  
I don't think I'll take the story any further. I could draw Dudley into the Order and give him some adventures I guess. That would be another story though. Dudley Dursley the Super Spy. Sounds interesting, maybe later. 


End file.
